Running to Vampires
by Insert-evil-laugh-here
Summary: Crimson is your average teen age girl... Or is she? She loves the movie lost boys so What happens when she meets THE Lost Boys?Nothing Good... QUICK UPDATES! NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Yay

**Yay! New story!**

**Summary: Crimson was a perfect student, never got in trouble, and did all she was told. She loves the lost boy's movies. She feels kept down by her life and wants to break free and actually be able to be rebellious. So she runs away from her Home in Connecticut to Santa Carla, Murder Capitol of the World. **

**Crimson:**

I slowly walked out of my house and my life as I shut the door to my old house behind me and walked out into the open world. I had one idea where I was going. Santa Carla, California. The one place where you can sleep all day and party all night. I know that Lost Boys is supposedly not real, but, it's worth a try.

My best friend was waiting for me outside her house we decided that if we were going to run away, we should do it together, even if we aren't going to the same place. She Hopped in her car and drove the two seconds to my house. I steppe in her beat up Ford and we sped away into the night.

We drove for hours until she dropped me off right in front of The Welcome to Santa Carla sign. I looked in back of it to see if the murder capitol of the world was still painted there, to my utter surprise was. I shook off my surprise and walked towards the town. I saw people with a lot of different styles and looks. I kept walking up and down the streets looking for an apartment building. After fourteen blocks I found one. It was called 'Ocean Breeze' and was so run down not even I would stay in it unless put under these circumstances. I opened the broken door and looked inside. It was abandoned! I was happier now since I didn't have to pay to stay and I get the place all to myself. I looked behind the front desk at the charts of the rooms. The penthouse was all the way at the top so I would have to walk about ten flights of stairs. Fantastic! NOT!  
"Ugh, I hope that some where the Lost Boys are laughing at my sad attempt find them."

After climbing the stairs I realized it was already Twilight so I sped back down and outside. Heading for the boardwalk.

I found my way through a crowd of unfamiliar faces and into THE comic book store Edgar and Allen worked at. I am really starting to think this is real! I think they were scared by my happiness because they stayed away from me for ten minutes before finally approaching me.

"So what do you think of Santa Carla?"

"It's amazing! Especially if you're a vampire."

"How do you know about vampires?"

"That Edgar is for me to know and you to never find out." I walked out of the comic book store feeling happy for being a smart ass to the evil frog brothers that killed my Marko. If it did not happen already I swear to god I will prevent it.


	2. Day Dreaming on the Job

A/N: I am so bored

A/N: I am so bored! SO I forgot to give u guys the link to see how crimson looked… Here it is!

Link:

/movie/bring-it-on-in-it-to-win-it/photos?p10637225

She's the big pic not the tiny ones. :)

!! & )U(&#&U&( HEHE!!

Crimson:

After walking out of the comic book store triumphantly I marched my way over to the infamous Max's video store only to be greeted by the middle aged vampire himself.

"Welcome! Is there anything I can do for you?" I remembered from the movie how Lucy had gotten the job… maybe if I change that

And got the job instead I could save Marko!

"Actually yes, I saw the sign outside for a job and I was wondering..."

"If you could work here?"

"Well, yeah. Please." Max looked at me with pity. He probably knew I was a runaway, I wonder if all vampires can tell if someone's a runaway or not.

"Of course you can. Can you start now? My cashier Maria didn't show up for work today." of course she didn't, the boys killed her.

"Sure. I have nothing better to do anyway."

"Just be sure to look out for wild teenagers. People who hang out with them tend to go ..."

"Missing? OH I could tell. This whole town is covered with missing posters."

"Right. I have to get going. Good luck!"

"Thanks!" I screamed as Max hurriedly rushed out of his small shop. What do I do now? Oh! I know I'll just look through the vampire movies! I scooted out from the desk I was behind and went into the horror movies section. I could only find the worst vamp movies ever! I never even heard of one called 'Blood Suckers!' the frog brothers probably made it in attempt to scare the boys, well its not working you stupid evil humans!

"_What's a girl like you doing alone?" I turn to see the face I know way to well, Marco._

"_I work here. See the name tag." Just because I like him doesn't mean I can't have some fun._

"_Sure. Are you sure you aren't scared to work her? All the employees go missing."_

"_Yeah, well I am not the other employees am I? I know how to protect myself if someone wants me to go 'missing' if that's what you call it."_

"_You look so sure of yourself." I turned to another familiar face and a mullet of platinum blonde hair, David._

"_That's because I am."_

"_Really. We will see about that." He walked over and put his face inches from mine in an intimidating gesture. _

"_I guess we will, David." I smiled evilly as his smug face turned to shock that I knew his name. "I Know a lot of things I shouldn't David. See everyone has there secrets." I snapped my fingers and a small flame lit on my thumb. "Now, your secret is safe with me if mine is safe with you El Vampiro." His shocked face turned again to anger as he knew he was outsmarted._

"_How did you do that?"_

"_If I told you that it won't be a secret now will it."_

"_NO it would not. Your secret is safe with me. But I think you should make a decision to either die or be like us." He said the last part in a whisper. "Maybe you would even get together with Marco. He likes you. Bye now." His face was smug once again as he walked out of the store with the rest of the Lost boys in tow._

I sighed at my attempt of a day dream. Oh well time to listen to music! I plugged my skull candy ear phones in my ear and blasted the song Fat Lip that explained the boys all to well.

_Stormin' through the party like my name is El Niño  
When I'm hangin' out drinkin' in the back of el camino  
As a kid was a skid, and no one knew me by name  
I crashed my own house party 'cuz nobody came  
And I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back  
In high school  
Never going, never showing up whenever we had to  
The attention that we crave, don't tell us to behave  
I'm sick of always hearing act your age_

I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down...

Be... Cause... You... Don't  
Know us at all  
We laugh when old people fall  
But what would you expect with a conscience so small  
Heavy metal and mullets is how we were raised  
Maiden and Priest were the gods that we praised  
And we like having fun at other peoples expense and  
Cutting people down is just a minor offence  
And it's none of your concern  
I guess I'll never learn  
I'm sick of bein' told to wait my turn

I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down

Don't count on me  
To let you know when  
Don't count on me  
I'll do it again  
Don't count on me  
It's the point your missin  
Don't count on me  
'Cuz I'm not listenin

Well I'm a no goodnick lower middle class brat,  
Back packed and I dont give a shit about nothing.  
You be standin' on the corner talkin' on that kuffufin'  
But you don't make sense from all the gas you be huffin'  
If the ink don't stain you'll be ringin' off the hook  
Your on the hit list wanted in the telephone book  
I like songs with distortion, to drink in proportion  
The DOCTOR said my mom should've had an abortion

I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty in society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down

Waste my time with them  
Casualty in society  
Waste my time with them  
Victim of your conformity  
And back down

I was to busy dancing to notice the four looming figures enter the video store.

A/N: The song is Fat Lip by Sum 41 it's an amazing song. Here is a link. :)

uk./watch?vR6w00WVMXIQ


	3. Strangers Noooooo!

**A/N: oh my God I haven't updated in like forever…I am so sorry so do not kill me!!!!!! I got mad at myself that I neglected my stories so I am writing my next chapter…..Sorry!!!!!!!! Oh my writing has gotten a lot better so….yeah…..bye now……**

**Chapter 3: Strangers? I think not!**

I heard them before I saw them. They were loud to say the least. They were looking through the movies, tearing apart the music, and trying to annoy me. _Lucky for me I had the good old fashioned pepper spray! Even though that probably won't work… I still have my fire!!!!!!!! YAY! Umm...I need to stop talking to myself… _

"Hey, your new… want to hang out?" I recognized the menacing yet irresistible voice, David. The one badass that I swore I could out badass.

"Umm…Do I look stupid to you?" I was definitely not going to end up like those other girls that they wooed.

"No…But a lot of other girls have ridden with us before." I snorted in laughter. What girls...do they mean their dinner? Did I look like the I'm-Going to-Get-Eaten-By-A-Vampire-la-la-la type to them? No I don't think so! I narrowed my eyes in fury, let out a long, pissed off breath, and punched David in the face.

"I. Said. NO!!!" By this time everybody in the store was staring at me, but I continued to glare at David, who walked out of the store…but not before looking back at me and showing me his fangs.

**I know its short but I have a lot of home work!!!!!Sorry!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
